


Marry Me

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why," was all he got. One little syllable, and not even the one he was hoping for (but at least it wasn't the one he was dreading).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

"Marry me."

Castiel blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. And blinked again. Set down his forkful of spaghetti. Opened his mouth. Closed it again. And blinked. "Excuse me?"

Dean shifted in his seat, glancing down at his plate. "Wow, Cas," he muttered. "Make me feel special why don't ya." He glanced back up to find his boyfriend of seven months (and best friend of twelve years) still staring at him, mouth hanging wide open. "You gonna answer me, Cas?"

"Why," was all he got. One little syllable, and not even the one he was hoping for (but at least it wasn't the one he was dreading). Dean set down his fork carefully, pushing his plate out of the way, reaching across the table. Castiel hastily did the same, grasping Dean's fingers so hard his knuckles turned white. "Because I love you and I waited long enough to get my head outta my ass to finally ask you out. I don't wanna spend another second without you in my life."

Castiel tried swallowing the lump in his throat, pleaded with his tear ducts to not overflow and make him turn into a blubbering mess at the dining room table. "I love you too," he said hoarsely. "So much." Cas tugged on Dean's hands, pulling him around the table. He stared at Dean, kneeling (on one knee, that bastard), and nodded frantically. "Yes."

"Wha- really?"

Cas slid off his chair and kissed Dean firmly, cupping his face. "Of course I'll marry you, you doofus!"


End file.
